


Nightmares ARE Reality

by mutant_and_proud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Honesty, Other, Sadness, Tears, poem thingy, to some may be triggering, very sad (in my opinion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant_and_proud/pseuds/mutant_and_proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness is something I used as a healing agent.  But I am no doctor so don't ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares ARE Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is somthing i wrote way back like a year ago and it was somthing i thought "meh its somthing isnt it" so that was literaly the way my mind thought x). uh just so your aware i would consider this -only to those who are extreamly sensitive- a...triggering poem. so ya you have been warned. the people i showed said it was REALLY sad but true so...ya

It dives at me.

A night sky with no stars. The white pearl eyes, the double moons. Its wings the nightmares that swore down and claim you with its torment.

“Leave me!! Leave me, torture another. I fear you!! Be GONE!!” I scream at the night sky. I know it is a dream and yet I don't wish to awake. For i know the horrors are nothing in comparison to what i will see when i wake up. Another news report, “Man found dead, Wife and mother of 4 suspected as murderer.”

Life is an example of any nightmare anyone can imagine.children raised by parents that beat them. 

Wars, death, disease. neighbor against neighbor. I can't imagine anything other than curling into a nightmare never to awake because no world is happy. And yet we brush off the truth.

Absorbed into a world of lies.

Numbed by the newest news that tells more falsehoods.

I cling to the dream. Hoping never to awake.

Yes I fear the nightmare but I fear life far more.


End file.
